Le fil de sa vie
by Siana.E
Summary: Il trouva la boite le lendemain, au fond d'un placard. Et dedans des morceaux de lui...
1. Part I: FYE

Hey!

Me revoila (dans les délais en plus!^^) avec un nouvel OS en plusieurs parties. Alors oui vous allez probablement raler puisque du coup, vous allez avoir droit à des toutes petites parties...MAIS, elles sont toutes écrites, presque prêtes à être publiées alors ça ne devrait pas être long entre deux parties...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que: Les personnages ne sont pas de mon fait (dommage) mais appartiennent à Clamp. Je garde donc un droit sur tout le reste (enfin je crois!^^)

Ah oui, c'est AU donc nous sommes loin des différentes dimensions et de la magie (quoique...)

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

**Part I: FYE**

Fye posa le dernier carton dans le salon et s'étira longuement espérant faire disparaitre la douleur traversant son dos.

Il grimaça en sentant ses efforts vains et soupira, fatigué.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ça :porter des cartons, disposer les meubles, s'installer…

Il eut un frisson et délaissa la pile de boites pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Dehors, il neigeotait, ralentissant les mouvements des voitures en contrebas. Il apprécia un moment la vue puis se décida à en finir au plus vite avec son emménagement.

Une boule de poils blanche vint le perturber dans ses résolutions en sautillant joyeusement autour de lui. Attendri, Fye se laissa distraire et se prit au jeu, poursuivant en riant l'animal.

Il finit par l'attraper et, essoufflé, s'allongea à même le sol serrant dans ses bras le fragile petit être.

Il l'observa un instant, tentant encore une fois de déterminer la nature exacte de cette…bestiole.

Mais la seule chose que lui rappelait la boule de poils, c'était un croisement entre un chien et un lapin bélier…peu probable donc, mais après tout, il venait de chez Yuko, et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait vraiment se passer chez cette femme !

La seule chose qu'il savait à son propos, c'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Mokona donc.

Il eut un sourire en repensant à la manière dont il avait eu la charge de Mokona.

A la base, il était entré dans cette agence immobilière uniquement pour se renseigner sur les prix du marché, mais passé la porte, une étrange femme lui avait sauté dessus et il avait eu la sensation qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir comme cela. Et il avait raison. Il était ressorti de l'agence 2heures plus tard en ayant acheté un logement et avec, en prime, une boule de poil plutôt bruyante à gérer.

Curieusement, sa visite à l'agence immobilière lui semblait plutôt floue. Il se rappelait vaguement que Yuko lui avait tout de suite présenté l'appartement et avait ensuite refusé de lui en montrer d'autres sous un prétexte bizarroïde qu'il avait interprété comme le signe d'une lubie qui la poussait à ne vouloir lui vendre que celui-ci. Il n'avait pas trop protesté, après tout, il cherchait un logement et l'annonce était attractive mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment ils s'étaient mis à parler de chiens abandonnés et surtout comment elle avait fini par le convaincre de laisser Mokona habiter avec lui.

Le dénommé Mokona se rappela soudainement à lui en couinant et Fye lui caressa distraitement la tête.

Non décidément, cette femme était vraiment spéciale, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix, si tant est qu'il en ai eu un !L'appartement était propre, lumineux et spacieux. Tout cela à un prix plus que modeste, il n'avait pas à se plaindre et fermerait donc les yeux sur les pratiques quelque peu déstabilisante de la gérante de l'agence.

Il avait trouvé la boite le lendemain. Cachée au fond d'un placard, il avait failli ne pas la voir. Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes et ramper pour l'attraper. Quand il sortit victorieux de son entreprise, il examina avec intérêt le petit coffret de bois sombre.

Il n'y avait aucune fioriture, seulement un corps de bois foncé et un petit crochet en guise de fermeture. Intrigué, Fye releva le couvercle. Le fond de la boite était tapissé de velours rouge un peu défraichi et il y distingua une inscription dorée. Mais malheureusement, celle-ci s'était dégradée et il ne put la déchiffrer.

Il renversa alors son contenu sur le sol.

Quelques pièces de monnaie ancienne, deux porte-bonheur , un porte-clefs en forme de lune, une fleur desséchée, plusieurs post-it presque effacés et quelques photos.

Le jeune homme s'intéressa d'abord à ces dernières, curieux.

Sur la première, un décor japonais traditionnel apparaissait. Une maison à panneaux coulissant entourée d'un jardin de bambou et de graviers de marbre blanc. Le dos était vierge.

La deuxième était un peu floue. Le visage souriant d'une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs se dessinait en contre plongée, obstruant le ciel. Au dos, Fye ne trouva qu'une date remontant 8 ans en arrière.

Les deux suivantes mettaient en scène deux combattants en hakama, sabre en mains. Ils se défiaient face à face, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Un petit commentaire indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition entre deux club lycéens mais Fye ne put identifier lesquels.

La dernière enfin lui coupa le souffle. Le sujet avait été pris par surprise à en juger par l'air mi-étonné mi-amusé de celui-ci. Le mouvement de sa tête avait créé un léger flou qui n'empêchait pourtant pas de distinguer parfaitement son visage et surtout la couleur improbable de ses yeux. Fye fut fasciné par ses orbes rouges. Son regard passa furtivement sur l'arrière plan, une plage sous la lumière déclinante, et sur la posture du jeune homme, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir et il s'empressa de retourner la photographie. Quelques mots griffonnés indiquaient « Pour toi Kurogane, parce qu'il est impossible de t'attraper autrement… ». Fye supposa qu'il s'agissait là du nom du modèle et sourit légèrement.

Il remis le tout dans la boite et la posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet, décidé à la rendre à son propriétaire.

Fye oublia un peu la boite les jours qui suivirent. Accaparé par son nouveau travail, il ne rentrait que pour se doucher et s'écrouler dans son lit. Ce fut donc une semaine plus tard qu'il se souvint de l'existence de celle-ci. Profitant d'un jour de congé providentiel, il questionna les voisins sur l'ancien propriétaire mais ils ne lui furent pas d'une grande utilité. Tout ce qu'il réussit à apprendre, ce fut son nom complet : Kurogane Suwa. Mais quand à savoir ce qu'il était devenu, personne ne le savait. D'après ce qu'il avait put récolter des habitants de l'immeuble, Kurogane était le genre de personne qui faisait fuir les autres et peu des voisins lui avait déjà parlé longuement. De plus il n'avait apparemment pas habité là suffisamment longtemps pour que la peur de l'inconnu passe. Et ce fut un peu découragé que Fye se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il avait fouillé partout et pourtant, aucune trace d'un quelconque Kurogane Suwa. L'annuaire était muet, les renseignements inutiles et internet insondable. Nulle trace de cet homme.

Perplexe, il s'était alors rabattu sur l'agence immobilière mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put rien obtenir de Yuko qui prétextait n'être au courant de rien et ne rien savoir. Mais son sourire sadique le laissait perplexe et il avait l'étrange sensation que tout ceci était un gigantesque piège, une manigance dont Yuko n'était pas étrangère. Et pourtant il s'y jeta tête la première.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait tous ces efforts juste pour retrouver cet homme dont il ne savait rien, même pas s'il existait vraiment !C'était plus fort que lui, la boite l'attirait, le mystère l'attirait, l'homme de la photo l'attirait et il était bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Et plus que le retrouver, il était maintenant curieux de savoir qui il était, fouiller son passé, découvrir sa personnalité, son apparence pour le connaitre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques semaines plus tard dans un bus en direction de l'autre bout de la ville à la recherche d'une jeune femme dont il ne savait rien, si ce n'est que son adresse était la seule lisible de tous les post-it entassés dans le petit coffret.

* * *

Si vous avez une remarque, des réclamations, s'il reste des fautes, des incorrections, des choses qui vous perturbent, n'hésiter pas à me le signaler!


	2. Part II: SAKURA

Hey! me revoila avec la seconde partie de cet OS. L'attente n'aura pas été bien longue!^^

Merci pour les reviews! =)

Yuko-sensei205-C'est marrant que tout le monde pense à Amélie Poulain, ça fait juste une éternité que j'ai pas vu le film et je ne me souvenais absolument pas de cette histoire de boîte...enfin bon, je me doutais que je n'avais pas inventé le concept ! =p

Yosshi-chan-Ravie du timing parfait! si jamais tu dessines Mokona, je VEUX voir les dessins! Ah l'orthographe...je savais qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose à dire XD mais pour ma défense, le boite sans circonflexe est juste le produit d'une grande flemme...moi et les accents on n'a jamais été copains alors quand l'accent en question necessite une manip en plus (ok ça prend gerne 3 micro secondes...)il passe à la trappe^^ enfin bref, je m'enfonçe toute seule XD

raito hana- Décidement tout le monde m'attend...hum...ça me met une pression monstre! Et non je n'ai pas vu "Elle s'appelait Sarah" au risque de te décevoir...c'est juste une idée qui à germée dans mon esprit alors que j'allais m'endormir (c'est fou comme les idées ont le don d'apparaitre dans les moments les plus improbables et surtout lorsqu'on ne peut pas les noter tout de suite...)

someonee-et bien en fait...juste merci! et pas la peine de rouler sur le plancher !XD

Sur ce :Enjoy! =)

**

* * *

**

**Sakura :**

- Excusez-moi ! Je cherche à me rendre à cette adresse, vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin ?

Fye tendit le papier à la jeune fille qui attendait, les bras chargés de paquets, que le feu passe au rouge.

-La rue des fleurs ? C'est à deux rues d'ici, j'habite là-bas. Vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ?

Fye acquiesça.

-Effectivement. Je souhaiterais rencontrer une certaine …Sakura …Kinomoto.

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire. Décontenancé, Fye remis le papier dans sa poche et fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

-Le hasard fait bien les choses alors ! Je suis Sakura.

-Oh !

Fye releva la tête et croisa les yeux rieurs de la jeune fille.

-C'est que…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyiez si jeune !

-Et pourquoi désiriez vous me voir … ?

-oh ! Pardon ! Je m'appelle Fye et en fait je fais des recherches sur Kurogane Suwa.

-Monsieur Kurogane ?

La jeune fille secoua ses mèches rousses et pencha légèrement la tête, pensive.

-C'est un peu long à expliquer mais je recherche des personnes qui l'aurait connu pour en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il faisait, sur la personne qu'il était…

Fye accrocha le regard songeur de Sakura.

-Oui je l'ai connu. Pas longtemps mais je l'ai connu. Mais vous voulez peut-être qu'on en discute ailleurs. Venez chez moi !

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire solaire et Fye ne put qu'acquiescer. Il la débarrassa d'un de ses paquet et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Sakura.

L'endroit était assez petit mais douillet. Sur les murs à la teinte saumon des photos étaient épinglées dans un joyeux désordre. La plupart représentaient un drôle de bâtiment à la forme d'ailes perdu dans le désert. Il y faisait une agréable chaleur et l'air sentait le pain d'épice. Fye s'y sentait bien.

La jeune fille le fit assoir sur un moelleux fauteuil et lui offrit un autre sourire avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine attenante pour y préparer un thé. Pendant ce temps, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la neige qui tombait toujours dehors se coupant peu à peu de la réalité.

-Voila, c'est prêt. Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente !

Fye lui fit un sourire et chassa la remarque d'un mouvement de la main. Sakura servit le thé et lui tendit une tasse en lui demandant :

-Vous le connaissez bien Monsieur Kurogane ? Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? Il est parti tellement vite…

La question désarma le jeune homme qui perdit un instant son sourire. Puis il eu un rire triste et enfuit une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-Pas vraiment…en fait…c'est un peu compliqué…

Sakura soupira et se perdit dans les méandres des volutes de fumée de son thé.

-Il a disparu n'est-ce pas ?

Fye hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise.

-J'aurais du m'en douter…Mais j'espérais que se soit vous.

-Pardon ?

Fye releva les yeux vers la jeune fille, incertain de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je…

Elle rougit un peu et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de relever la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Fye.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment proche de monsieur Kurogane. Je le regrette vraiment. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde même si il ne le montrait pas. Il m'a beaucoup aidé après mon accident.

-Oh, vous avez eu un accident ? Je suis désolé.

Elle balaya la phrase d'un geste de la main et lui sourit.

-Peut-importe, c'était inéluctable et cela à aussi amené de bonnes choses. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Monsieur Kurogane. Après l'accident, j'avais perdu la mémoire et il m'a aidé jour après jour à me souvenir. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu me rappeler ce que représentait pour moi Shaolan.

La jeune fille eu un autre sourire fugace et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge ce qui fit sourire à son tour Fye.

-Monsieur Kurogane…il n'avait pas l'air comme ça mais il prenait vraiment soin de moi et de Shaolan. Il savait que c'était dur pour lui parce que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de lui. Il l'a aussi aidé et soutenu. Il nous a pris sous son aile et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je lui dois énormément et j'aurais aimé que vous soyiez celui qui à son tour l'aiderait.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Sakura soupira et posa sa main sur le bras de Fye, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Monsieur Kurogane n'avait qu'une faiblesse. Celle de ne pas connaitre sa vraie force. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la lui rappeler. Ce que ni Shaolan ni moi n'avons pu faire…alors j'espérais qu'il l'ai trouvé en vous.

Fye regarda sans comprendre la jeune fille devenue si sérieuse qui lui agrippait toujours le bras.

-Je …Non ce n'est plus vraiment important maintenant ! Je vous embête avec mes histoires sans queue ni tête ! Pardonnez-moi.

Sakura défit son emprise sur le bras de Fye et replongea dans sa tasse de thé, les joues un peu rouges.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Et puis vous m'avez permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Et il lui sourit aussi sincèrement qu'il en était capable.

-Vous auriez des noms de personnes que je pourrais contacter à propos de Kurogane ?

-Oh, et bien, pas vraiment. Monsieur Kurogane n'avait pas vraiment de fréquentations…

Fye stoppa son mouvement vers sa veste ou se trouvait son calepin et soupira.

-Vous pourriez peut-être demander à Shaolan. Après tout ils ont passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux pour trouver comment me guérir. Et puis il prenait des cours avec Monsieur Kurogane. Il apprenait l'art du combat avec lui.

-Kurogane était professeur ?

Sakura hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, je crois qu'il le faisait pour son plaisir. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faisait comme métier…Je crois qu'il a eu plusieurs jobs assez différents en fait l'année où il s'est occupé de nous.

Fye sortit son calepin et ôta le bouchon de son stylo.

-Je pourrais avoir les coordonnées de ce Shaolan ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je peux l'appeler si vous voulez ! Comme ça je lui demanderais s'il ne peut pas venir directement ici.

Le jeune homme releva la tête avec espoir.

-Vous pourriez faire ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Shaolan est un ami très proche…

Sakura rougit et s'empressa de se lever. Elle disparu dans la cuisine et Fye put percevoir les bruits de la conversation. Son regard erra sur les photos accrochées au mur, essayant d'apercevoir le visage de Kurogane. Mais il n'y en avait aucune trace.

-Il ne peut pas venir, je suis désolée. Il est retenu au travail. Mais il a proposé de vous rencontrer dans un café près de son boulot dans une heure.

-C'est parfait je vous remercie.

Fye se leva et offrit un grand sourire à la jeune fille. Il remit son manteau et ramassa son calepin.

Sakura lui tendit un morceau de papier avec l'adresse du café.

-Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis il vaut mieux que vous restiez là pour que ce soir Shaolan puisse rentrer en sachant que vous l'attendez, n'est ce pas ?

Elle rougit, cachant son embarras en ouvrant la porte.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrez Sakura. Puisse votre avenir être radieux !

-Vous aussi Monsieur Fye. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous puissiez trouver tout ce que vous voulez !

Et la porte se referma sur un dernier sourire.

* * *

Juste une chose, vous ne trouvez pas Fye un peu OOC ...?

plus je relis plus je me dit que si...


	3. Part III: SHAOLAN

Hey!

Et voila la troisième partie! La plus courte il me semble...

Merci à Hinaya-chan (dont je viens de recevoir la notification d'un nouveau chapitre pile quand j'ai voulu publier! ^^) et Raito-hana (pour le Fye OOC, ça se sent peut être plus après...mais si ça passe quand même tant mieux!) pour les rewiews et aux autres inconnus qui ont lu ceci!

Enjoy! =)

**

* * *

**

**Shaolan :**

Lorsque Fye arriva au café, la nuit commençait à tomber. La ville sous la neige la rendait irréelle et tous les bruits habituels étaient étouffés par la vague blanche. Le jeune homme vérifia une dernière fois le nom de la rue et pénétra dans le café.

L'intérieur était bien chauffé, décoré dans des tons gris-vert un peu à l'ancienne. Un grand comptoir de zinc faisait face à l'entrée, impressionnant par la quantité de bouteilles entreposées sur l'étagère derrière. De confortables banquettes attendaient les clients, formant de petits box propices à rendre l'endroit chaleureux et accueillant.

Fye se dirigea vers le bar et héla la serveuse.

- Excusez-moi !

-Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

-Un certain Shaolan Li m'attend. Il m'a dit de le demander ici.

-Ah oui ! Il est à la table là-bas près de la vitre.

Après avoir remercié la serveuse, il se dirigea vers le box qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il fut surpris d'y voir un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Les cheveux châtains en bataille, des yeux marron pleins de détermination, il lui semblait être encore un peu jeune pour travailler. Mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Il haussa les épaules et s'avança.

-Shaolan Li ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui et hocha la tête. Puis il lui fit signe de prendre place en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder, je dois retourner au travail ensuite.

Fye lui adressa un sourire.

-C'est déjà gentil à vous d'avoir pris du temps pour me rencontrer.

Il balaya la remarque d'un signe de tête et reprit.

-Vous voulez en savoir plus sur Monsieur Kurogane c'est ça ?

Fye hocha la tête, sortant son calepin de sa poche.

-En fait on se connaissait très peu. Il a été mon professeur une année. C'était le meilleur prof que j'ai pu avoir depuis Seishiro.

Il était très droit, respectueux du code et surtout il avait toujours cette envie de se dépasser, de devenir toujours plus fort.

C'était son but final. Etre plus fort.

Je crois qu'il voulait protéger quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Je pense vraiment qu'il a du vivre des choses difficiles pour en arriver là.

Shaolan, reporta son attention sur la neige qui tombait derrière la fenêtre.

-Il avait cette chose dans son regard qui ne trompait pas. Même s'il était grognon et parfois désagréable cela se voyait qu'il avait souffert. Il y a des choses qui marquent à jamais.

Le jeune garçon planta ses prunelles noisette dans celles océan de Fye.

-Je pense que vous aussi vous le savez.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire qu'il espérait solide.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous offrir. Il était vraiment très bon avec un sabre dans les mains, c'en était parfois impressionnant, mais il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots. Il disait parfois que je lui rappelais une certaine Soma. Mais pour finir, je n'ai jamais su qui elle était …un peu comme avec Monsieur Kurogane. Je suis désolé.

Fye lui sourit à nouveau et posa sa main sur l'avant bras du garçon qui tête basse, serrait dans ses mains sa tasse de thé.

- Tout ceci est très précieux pour moi. Merci.

Ils restèrent encore un peu attablés en discutant du travail de Shaolan. Ses recherches au centre de fouille archéologique de la ville le passionnait, il lui racontait les yeux brillant leurs précédentes découvertes, agitant les mains et parlant vite. Fye s'en amusait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts, sans même s'en rendre compte, le calepin contenant ses si précieuses informations. Ils finirent par prendre congé l'un de l'autre se serrant la main comme de vieux amis.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous réussirez à trouver ce que vous voulez.

-Je l'espère aussi Shaolan-kun. Rentrez vite, Sakura-chan vous attends ! ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

Puis il ajouta après un temps d'hésitation.

-Si un jour vous le retrouvez, vous pourriez le remercier encore de notre part ?

Fye hocha la tête et se retourna, en quête de la prochaine personne qui pourrait le guider vers Kurogane.

La ville lui sembla soudainement trop grande et son but trop ridicule. Son sourire s'effaça et il tendit les doigts vers les flocons qui tombaient toujours. Puis, soupirant, il se mit en marche.

* * *

Réclamations, plaintes, problèmes en tout genre...c'est toujours le même bouton! =)


	4. Part IV: SOMA

Hey!

Me revoici avec une nouvelle partie! Je tient tout d'abord à m'excuser, je n'avais pas prévu d'attendre si longtemps avant de poster la suite, mais comme je suis partie en week-end de façon totalement imprévue, j'ai oublié ma clef USB chez moi...d'ou le délais d'attente...Pardon!

Merci aux revieweurs et autres...

Lyra64-IL n'y a pas de mal à me signaler mes fautes! au contraire!^^ quand(t?) aux chapitres courts, c'est ma spécialité! ^^ Il va falloir s'y habituer, je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire quelque chose de long!

Someonee-Bon visiblement je ne peux pas t'empecher de rouler sur le plancher!^^ Ah oui les infos de Shaolan...pas grand choses certes, mais c'est lui qui permet cette suite!^^

Hinaya-Chan-Juste merci! et ça devrait suffire puisque nous sommes connectées!^^

Sur ce, enjoy! =)

* * *

**Soma :**

Après de longues recherches sur internet et de trop nombreux coups de téléphone, Fye avait fini par dénicher cette Sôma qu'avait mentionné Shaolan. Après tout, c'était le seul indice qu'il avait et, aussi maigre soit-il, cela restait un indice et donc une piste qu'il ne voulait pas négliger. Il c'était alors attelé à la lourde tâche de recenser toutes les Sôma de la ville puis de la région et enfin du pays après que ces précédentes recherches aient échouées.

Et il se trouvait maintenant à des centaines de kilomètres de son point de départ, dans un faubourg assez reculé au charme indéniable. Errant dans la campagne enneigée, il profitait de la vue, attendant, non sans appréhension, son rendez-vous.

La jeune fille avait été assez dure à avoir au téléphone et lorsqu'il avait enfin put lui parler, la conversation n'avait pas duré longtemps, perturbée par les nombreux parasites.

Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de sauter dans le premier train venu, trop heureux d'avancer enfin dans son enquête.

Le sifflement d'un oiseau le tira de ses pensées et il consulta l'heure sur son mobile.

Le jeune homme soupira devant son téléphone qui n'affichait qu'une unique barre de réseaux clignotante et le rangea au fond de sa poche.15h. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, Sôma arriva peu de temps après, emmitouflée dans un long manteau noir. Sa démarche assurée et son port altier impressionna Fye. Il songea un instant qu'il n'aimerait pas se retrouver face à elle dans un combat et sourit à ses étranges pensées.

-Vous êtes Monsieur Flowright ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

-C'est moi-même !lui répondit-il en souriant.

-ça vous dérange si l'on marche pendant que l'on parle ?

Surpris, Fye lui fit signe que cela ne le gênait nullement et ils s'aventurèrent sur le petit sentier menant au village.

Le jeune homme laissa quelques secondes de répit à Sôma qu'il mit à profit en la détaillant. Tout à fait le genre de personne qu'il voyait avec Kurogane. La peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, indéniablement, elle en imposait. Tout comme lui.

-Alors, vous avez bien connu Kurogane, c'est cela ?

La question sembla tirer la jeune femme de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers Fye.

-Kurogane ? Oui on s'est beaucoup fréquenté étant jeunes.

-Vous vous êtes perdus de vue ?

Soma soupira et remonta un peu plus le col de son pull.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Tsukoyomi l'avait envoyé en voyage. Elle disait qu'il avait besoin de trouver ce qu'était la vraie force et qu'ici il n'y avait plus rien pour lui. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est perdu de vue. Après son départ, on n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles. J'avais beau harceler Tsukuyomi, elle ne voulait rien dire. Mais je la voyais prier chaque jour pour que sa route soit belle. Au fond elle n'était peut-être pas si sûre du bien fondé de son idée…

Il y eu un instant de silence. Derrière eux, leurs traces de pas s'effaçaient déjà sous une autre couche de neige.

-Il était comment Kurogane jeune ?

Soma eu un sourire en coin.

-un peu abruti !

-Comment ça ?demanda Fye, désormais intrigué.

-Il avait la tête dure, Soma soupira, son souffle troublant l'air en une volute de fumée. Il désobéissait à tout le monde, faisait le casse cou et énervait Amaterasu. Il n'y a guère qu'à Tsukuyomi qu'il témoignait du respect. Certainement parce qu'il lui devait beaucoup…

Elle eu un autre sourire, plus mélancolique et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Malgré tout il était assez attachant. C'était un abruti certes, mais il était vraiment droit et loyal. Il se battait pour devenir plus fort, voulait protéger sans cesse Tsukuyomi même si au final il ne s'y prenait pas comme il fallait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, revivant une fugace seconde le passé.

-Et puis il ne s'épuisait pas en mot inutiles. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours apprécié.

Il faisait fuir tout le monde en étant si brute et grognon mais moi j'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie. Il était vraiment plus mature que tous les autres garçons de son âge, on pouvait parler avec lui…

La jeune femme s'arrêta et fit face à Fye. Sur ces lèvres flottait un sourire chargé de nostalgie.

-C'était une vraiment belle époque. Parfois j'aimerais qu'il ne soit jamais parti. Les choses auraient été différentes…

Fye lui sourit, espérant sans doute faire passer cet éclat de tristesse qu'il percevait dans les yeux de Sôma.

-Il reviendra peut-être…On revient toujours à ses origines à un moment ou un autre, non ?

La jeune femme eu un sourire et leva le visage, se délectant des flocons venant lui chatouiller la peau.

-Il est beaucoup trop fier pour revenir maintenant. Mais oui, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour je puisse le revoir.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, appréciant la ballade jusqu'à ce que l'air fraichisse et que la lumière décline. Les informations que lui avait fournies Sôma était un joli trésor et l'esprit de Fye s'efforçait de reconstituer ce qu'avait put être Kurogane dans sa jeunesse, souriant furtivement alors que quelques images d'un adolescent rebelle s'imprimait dans ses pensées.

La chance lui souriait, Sôma le priant de s'installer chez elle pour la nuit afin qu'elle puisse lui présenter Tsukuyomi le lendemain. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but, que derrière ce nom aux étranges consonances se cachait une personne importante pour son cher disparu, si ce n'est la plus importante.

Et c'est l'esprit encombré de Kurogane qu'il s'endormit, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

* * *

au risque de me répeter, réclamations, plaintes, commentaires...c'est le même chemin! ^^


	5. Part V: TOMOYO

Hey!

encore une nouvelle partie, l'avant dernière si pas de changements. Désolée du retard (encore une fois...) mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus...

encore une fois merci à tous reviweurs et simples lecteurs...

Raito-Hana-Le chapitre 3 est là pour introduire Soma et il sert aussi à montrer le côté plus "brute" de ça ne se voit pas et qu'il semble inutile c'est que j'ai mal fait mon boulot! Le truc c'est que j'ai eu d'autres idées mais après que ce chapitre soit publié. Et de toute façon, j'avais déja la fin de l'histoire alors il ne servait à rien que j'aille ajouter tout un paragraphe qui au final, n'aurais pas vraiment servi l'histoire. Quand aux fautes, je les ais corrigées (enfin normalement). je prie donc pour que tu pense ce chapitre plus utile!

Enjoy! =)

**

* * *

**

**Tomoyo :**

Comme convenu, Fye fut conduit auprès de Tsukuyomi dès le matin. Le temple où elle se trouvait avait le charme de l'ancien Japon et respirait la sérénité. Il franchit avec appréhensions les portes du temple, posant délicatement ses pieds, un peu maladroit dans ce lieu qui lui semblait tellement empli de Kurogane. Le monument était désert, seul le bruit du vent et le claquement régulier de la fontaine en bambou l'accompagnait. Il poussa les portes du temple et fut surpris par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'intérieur. Des bougies brulaient le long des murs aux teintes rouges. Des lunes dorées ornaient les panneaux coulissants et il y reconnu là, un emblème d'une dynastie. Celle de Tsukuyomi certainement.

-Approche Fye, je ne vais pas te manger !

La voix rieuse le fit sursauter et il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'origine du son. Dans une petite alcôve, une jeune femme était agenouillée, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Vêtue d'un habit violet, une coiffe complexe sur la tête, elle ressemblait à un impératrice des temps anciens.

D'un sourire, elle lui fit signe de venir prendre place face à elle et fit teinter ses bijoux en inclinant la tête.

Intimidé, Fye vint s'installer devant elle et la salua poliment.

-Alors, que viens tu faire en ce lieu reculé, beau jeune homme ?

Fye rougit un peu, mal à l'aise. Il avait la dérangeante impression qu'elle était tout à fait capable de savoir pourquoi il était là et même plus que cela, comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. Il baissa les yeux.

-J'aimerais que vous me parliez de Kurogane.

-Kurogane, hein ?sourit la jeune femme, Une tête de pioche mais un cœur gros comme ça.

Tsukuyomi pencha la tête agitant ses long cheveux noirs ne se départissant pas de son sourire malicieux.

-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'étais encore toute petite. Je devais avoir 6 ans au grand maximum et il en avait une dizaine.

Il habitait une région troublée par les conflits, son père dirigeait la résistance de la région et sa mère passait son temps au temple à prier pour la protection et la paix de Suwa.

Un jour, il y eu plus d'attaques et Suwa perdait de nombreux combattants. Son père est parti au front avec le sabre sacré de sa famille et la bénédiction de sa femme. Kurogane savait que ce sabre signifiait la fin de cette guerre. Son père voulait vraiment en découdre.

Kurogane a tout fait pour partir avec lui mais son père lui a ordonné de rester pour protéger sa mère gravement malade.

Tout s'est précipité lorsqu'il a découvert le corps sans vie de sa mère dans le temple…

Tsukuyomi leva les yeux au ciel et joignit ses mains en une courte prière.

-Sa mère…elle venait d'être assassinée. Fou de rage, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Mais là, des soldats ennemis sont arrivés et ont tout ravagé. Dans la mêlée, Kurogane à put voir le sabre légendaire « le dragon d'argent » accroché au côté d'un soldat. Mais le pire…

Elle inspira un grand coup et essuya furtivement une larme solitaire.

-Le pire, c'est que son père tenait encore le sabre. Mais il n'y avait plus que sa main.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Ses mains jointes tremblaient.

-Son père était mort et Kurogane est devenu comme fou. Il s'est emparé on ne sait comment du sabre et à tué tout le monde. Quand je suis arrivée à Suwa, il ne restait plus rien ni personne. Tout avait brulé, c'était atroce...

Il y avait juste Kurogane serrant sa mère d'une main et l'autre tenant le dragon d'argent. Il avait perdu la raison, ses yeux étaient empli de haine pure, il était couvert de sang.

Alors je me suis approchée avec mille précautions. Je lui ai dit de laisser partir sa mère, de la laisser reposer. Je ne me souviens plus bien de comment nous sommes rentrés, ni de comment Kurogane s'est finalement calmé. Mais le lendemain, il jurait de devenir encore et toujours plus fort et ne laissait plus rien paraitre de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il y eu un long silence après ces paroles. Fye, mal à l'aise d'avoir mis soudain à nu ce passé douloureux, se tordait les mains, les yeux obstinément baissés sur elles. Quand la jeune fille reprit la parole, sa voix s'était faite plus ferme et paradoxalement plus douce. Comme teinté de nostalgie.

-Je ne crois pas que cet épisode se soit un jour atténué dans son cœur mais je peux dire que j'ai réussi à lui donner un foyer convenable et de beaux moments.

Après ça il est devenu buté et à la fois extrêmement gentil. Il grognait toujours mais au fond, il prenait soin de nous tous, un peu comme un grand frère.

Fye perçut le sourire dans la voix de son interlocutrice et releva la tête. Le regard de Tsukuyomi, fixé sur les arbres visibles par la petite fenêtre, le fit sourire à son tour. Puis, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et son sourire disparut.

-Mais il se perdait je le voyais, je le savais, alors je lui ai dit qu'il devait partir en voyage. Il devait entreprendre son propre périple pour retrouver ce qu'était la force. La vraie.

Au final, je n'ai jamais su s'il l'avait trouvé. Mais tu es là aujourd'hui devant moi alors je me surprends à reprendre espoir.

* * *

Inutile de vous le redire encore...


	6. Part VI: YUI

Et voila la fin!

comme d'habitude j'ai été submergée par le reste et j'ai oublié de poster...pardon !

Merci pour votre lecture/suivi de cette fiction!

EDIT: Vu vos réactions (que je ne prend absolument pas mal, je suis loins d'être parfaite, je le mérite!^^) j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fiction. J'ai un vague plan en tête mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais construire la suite comme les preécédentes parties... Je vais explorer le côté Kurogane, en espérant que cela puisse vous éclairer et completer correctement cette histoire. En vous remerciant...

enjoy! =)

**

* * *

**

**Yui :**

Les révélations de Tsukuyomi l'avait bouleversé. Et contrairement au sourire qu'il offrait aux passants, son cœur débordait de tristesse, de rage, de colère et de milles autres émotions pas toujours compatibles.

Les paroles de la jeune fille tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, menaçant de le rendre fou.

Il avait quitté assez précipitamment le village, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder d'avantage sur le passé de cet homme qu'il cherchait avec tant de volonté, et il était monté dans le premier train qui l'éloignerait de Kurogane.

Le poids de son propre passé était déjà assez lourd, il ne savait s'il pouvait en supporter un autre. Mais au fond, il enrageait plus contre lui-même pour avoir fouillé dans une histoire ne le concernant pas. Si quelqu'un découvrait ce que lui cachait, si quelqu'un s'aventurait à creuser dans son passé, qu'adviendrait-il ? Il n'aurait pas supporté une telle chose, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire.

Désemparé, il failli manquer son arrêt et sauta avec précipitation sur le quai en bousculant une petite vieille. Il s'excusa brièvement et se força à respirer calmement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Fye franchit les hautes portes grillagées d'un cimetière. Une fleur à la main, achetée chez le fleuriste d'en face, il traversa les allées et se posta devant une tombe de marbre blanc. Il balaya la neige et les pétales desséchés jonchant la pierre et déposa la fleur de chèvrefeuille qu'il avait soigneusement choisi.

Puis caressant délicatement la photo incrusté dans la tombe il délaissa son masque.

-Salut, Fye. Ça fait un bout de temps, je suis désolé, mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis ma dernière visite.

Le jeune homme soupira. Les yeux trop semblables aux siens qui le fixait depuis le cadre, rieurs, lui serra le cœur.

-ça va pas fort Fye. Tu sais, je devais déménager, et bien j'ai trouvé dans mon nouvel appartement une boite avec quelques souvenirs. Et il y avait une photo. Magnifique. Avec un jeune homme dessus. Il avait de ces yeux ! Rouges. Absolument rouges ! Pas croyable, hein ?

Enfin voila je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis en tête de la lui rendre. Mais figure toi que Monsieur n'existe pas. Oui, carrément introuvable. Disparu. Aucune trace de Kurogane Suwa sur cette planète ! Je m'en veux Fye. Je m'en veux. J'ai fouillé son passé, déterré des trucs enfouis depuis trop longtemps. J'aurais pas du aller si loin. J'aurais pu me contenter de leur demander où il avait bien put disparaitre, mais non ! Comme d'habitude j'ai voulu en savoir plus, je me suis cru plus fort. Egoïste.

Le silence retomba dans le cimetière, seulement perturbé par le croassement des corbeaux.

-En fait il s'appelle Yô-ô. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique Fye ? Yui, Yô-ô…on s'est tout les deux cachés sous des faux noms et voila que le vrai se ressemble étrangement !

Tout ça c'est Tsukuyomi qui me la dit. Et devines quoi ? Oui elle aussi c'est pas son vrai nom ! Au final, je suis entouré de gens qui cachent leur identité. Tu crois qu'ils veulent tous fuir quelque chose ?

Tomoyo à finit par me dire qu'il reviendrait certainement alors je lui ai laissé la boîte. J'ai plus envie de continuer…

Las, Fye s'assit sur le bord de la tombe de son frère. Son regard se perdit dans la frondaison des arbres, contemplant le ciel immuable et les flocons qu'il déversait. Il resta longtemps ainsi, ses yeux bleus empreint de tristesse enfin dévoilée fixés sur l'infini. Puis, comme sortant d'un rêve, il regarda affectueusement le cadre fixé sur la tombe.

-Eh, Fye, tu crois que j'ai tort d'abandonner ? J'en sais tellement sur lui et si peu à la fois…J'ai juste cette impression diffuse que je manque quelque chose. Si seulement tu étais encore là…Tu sais, je crois vraiment que Kurogane aurait été le genre de personne dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureux. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été capable de me faire vraiment sourire…

-En tout cas ce ne serait pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Fye se releva brutalement, manquant de trébucher dans la neige. Ebahi, il fixa l'homme qui venait de parler.

Grand, brun, allure athlétique et surtout…des yeux rouges.

-Que… ?

Mais l'homme fixait désormais la pierre tombale, détaillant les inscriptions dorées.

-Kurogane ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête en grognant et son regard vint s'ancrer dans celui de Fye.

-Ouais. Je suppose que tu es Yui. Enfin Fye maintenant.

Interloqué, Fye ne put qu'hocher la tête. Kurogane, après une recherche dans ses poches, lui tendit un petit coffret de bois blanc qu'il reconnut instantanément.

-Mais comment ?

-C'est une longue histoire…On peut aller dans un café ou on est obliger de rester là à se transformer en glaçon ?

Reprenant enfin contenance, Fye lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sur Kuro-tan ! Allons-y !

-C'est Kurogane abruti !

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Fye jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la tombe de son frère et il songea qu'il avait raison. Oui, Kurogane était tout à fait le genre de personne dont il pouvait tomber amoureux. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

* * *

réclamations, plaintes, menaçes...c'est toujours le même bouton.

Juste une chose, j'ai peur que le tout fasse un peu...inachevé...enfin non pas vraiment mais disons que ce qu'à fait Kuro tout ce temps, comment il a trouvé la boite, puis Fye...les doutes de Fye concernant le fait de remuer le passé d'un autre...tout ça c'est plus de l'entre ligne, de l'ordre de la suggestion. je me demandais si ça gênait, si on pouvait faire sans en s'imaginant ce que l'on veut ou si c'est un manque réel. Dans le second cas, je m'engages à soit retravailler le chapitre, soit en faire un nouveau, au risque de m'essoufler un peu et de m'enliser dans la narration... J'ai conscience qu'en tant qu'auteur, il y a des choses qui me paraissent évidentes, des événements que je n'ai pas forcément mentionnés mais qui font parti de l'histoire et que donc, en tant qu'auteur qui sait tout (ou presque) je suis bien incapable de me positionner de l'autre côté de la barrière pour percevoir ce qui manque...

hum...j'ai la vague impression de parler Russe...enfin bon, si vous avez compris de quoi je parle tant mieux!

ah...et puis ce chapitre je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien relu...si fautes/incorrections merci de me le signaler ^^

Sur ce à une prochaine fois!


End file.
